


Psychological Driving

by fairie



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairie/pseuds/fairie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "If there’s one thing the world needs more of…" Hannibal Lecter and Frederick Chilton trying to be sophisticated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psychological Driving

Frederick Chilton was not a hard man to understand. He could hardly be called multi-layered. Hannibal could read his nature as if it was written on his face. Frederick was a vain man who made an effort to appear more intelligent and cultured than anyone else, though he was passed over in every aspect that counted: socially, professionally, and romantically. Envy plagued him like a parasite and yet it was that very trait that drew Frederick to Hannibal, as if being around him was some sort of educational masochism. Hannibal was everything that Frederick wanted to be. And Hannibal knew it.

At first, Hannibal dealt with the man only as much as he needed to, as the man played into his hand without any extra effort needed. He had invited him for dinner along with Alana Bloom, as it saved time to kill two birds with one stone. While preparing dessert he had reassured he had reassured him where it concerned his treatment of Abel Gideon. It was ironic exactly how much Frederick was attempting to emulate him to no success. What was that saying? If it wasn’t for bad luck, he’d have no luck at all. Abel had made quite a mess of Frederick and the most amusing part was that Frederick’s patient had ended up at his doorstep looking for counselling. And that’s exactly what he’d given him. He sent Frederick’s lamb against his wolf and he had found himself almost disappointed that the wolf had not sunk his teeth as deep as he’d hoped.

He didn’t see it as a setback but rather another opportunity that had presented itself. Perhaps even a challenge, and he so liked those. Frederick was a coward but pride could overcome it, he just needed a little coaching. Hannibal invited him for dinner on what he knew would be a rainy evening, just so he would have to take his coat, careful fingers skimming across the man’s small frame. He led him to the dining room where he had prepared a fest as usual, though regrettably he had to cook vegetarian because processing meat was difficult for Frederick. Such a pity.

But Frederick wolfed it down, no doubt because the memory of awful hospital food must have still plagued him. “”If there’s one thing the world needs more of it’s your food, Dr. Lecter.”

A smile danced on his lips, “You are too kind.” Frederick’s compliment was no doubt genuine but it didn’t mean he wasn’t fishing for one in return. He shall oblige him. “”If there’s one thing the world needs more of it is more doctors like you. What happened to you was terrible, but I suspect that it might not be the end of it. To wreck your career would be the greatest revenge Abel could do. If he truly takes you to court, what he might say…” He watched him knowingly, having recognized the man’s unethical ways already. “Even disproved rumours can still make people talk.” He casually placed confidence in Frederick that he didn’t deserve, but his logic is nonetheless correct. “You must do something about him…”


End file.
